Close at Hand
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: It was past midnight and they we're on their way back from the tower when a noise caught their attention. Dark creatures lurked in the dark.


**House:** Slytherin

 **Category:** Drabble

 **Prompts:** Thriller (Song Prompt)

 **Characters:** Scorpius Malfoy; Rose Weasley

 **World:** AU

 **Word count:** 875 (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Short Story and Title)

 **Summary:** It was past midnight and they we're on their way back from the tower when a noise caught their attention. Dark creatures lurked in the dark.

 **Rating:** T

 _As always, enjoy_

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

Close at Hand

* * *

"You can't be scared," Scorpius Malfoy laughed, walking alongside of her as they hurried down the hall. "It was just a story, Rosie."

"I wasn't scared," she huffed, trying to keep out of his reach.

They had just come from spending some time up at the Astronomy Tower, and if they didn't hurry, they'd be locked out of their respective common rooms until morning. The corridors were a cold place to be, especially on Halloween Eve. Noises echoed down the halls, sending chills cascading down their backs. Scorpius wasn't helping, and Rose was growing tired of his little charades. If he wanted to live to see another day, he'd better stop trying to scare her. Especially with haunting stories of the Forbidden Forest and a dark, dark house that lay hidden within.

Rose wasn't one to be fooled, or even easily scared. Scorpius was only trying to rile her up because he loved Halloween, and she knew it. Still, he didn't have to go _show_ her the music box depicted in the story about the wood or howling like an undomesticated wolf.

"It's close to midnight," Scorpius whispered to her with a grin. "Something evil's lurking from the dark." He began walking behind her. "Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart."

Rose came to a halt and listened carefully. She thought she heard something and when she felt Scorpius press his body to his, she jumped.

Scorpius slowly paced a hand on her waist. Before she could look over her shoulder, he whispered, "You try to scream, but terror takes a sound before you make it. You start to freeze."

"Will you _stop_?" Rose hissed, pushing him out of the way so she could go ahead. "We need to get back before Filch catches us."

Chuckling, Scorpius followed her, careful to keep some distance between them. They hurried down the corridors stealthily before they reached the intersection. Just beyond that point was the grand staircase, and if they timed it perfectly, they'd be able to make it through the complex maze without the slightest of hindrances. If only Scorpius would _listen_ to her.

"Scared, Weasley?"

"Of what?" she inquired, looking about to make sure the coast was clear.

"Of the dark," he offered with a murmur. "Tomorrow's Halloween y'know."

"No," she said, her voice muffled. "I just don't want to spend the night in the corridors."

"If you aren't scared," he drawled, "then why are you trembling?"

True to his observations, she was trembling, but not because she was scared. It was freezing, and the prat wasn't helping.

"If you haven't realized it, _Malfoy_ ," Rose seethed, pushing him out of the way so she could get past him, "we just spent the last three hours in the Astronomy tower in the cold because you couldn't figure out how to perform a simple warming charm!"

Scorpius dragged a finger across his jaw and said thoughtfully, "I would have had it if you didn't perform it so quickly-"

"Don't you dare blame this on me!"

"Weasley, _relax_." Now he was flat out laughing at her. "Nothing is going to happen."

Rose buffed up her cheeks and stared angrily at him. The Slytherin couldn't help laughing again at her expense.

And, that's when they heard it.

The soft murmur of a door shutting and the distant pace of footsteps scraping against the wood. They looked around, closed the distance between them and ducked behind the corner. Rose peeked around the corner and found a disturbing figure in the distance. Heart thrumming, she looked around for an escape but found none. The staircase was their best bet, but if they weren't careful, it would draw too much attention. As she looked around, she found an old closet. Signaling to Scorpius, Rose grabbed hold of him and they drew into the closet without the slightest thought.

They stood there, squeezed into the small space as they listened.

 _You hear the door slam_

 _And realize there's nowhere left to run…_

"Are you serious?" Rose hissed, her body shaking. She shuffled around and accidently stepped on his foot.

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius growled. " _Watch it!"_

"You just said something!"

"No, I didn't!"

 _You feel the cold hand_

 _And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

Just when Rose was about to say something, she felt a cold hand press against the nape of her neck. Started, but too frightened to let out a scream, she clamped her hand on her mouth and relaxed against the disgusting touch of Scorpius' hand. Rose closed her eyes, hoping it was just her imagination but the feeling of something touching her didn't go away. In fact, it started to move from her neck, up and over her jaw, and over her hand.

But, it wasn't a hand at all.

She slowly turned around and was met with glowing red eyes.

 _You hear a creature creeping up behind_

 _You're out of time_

She let out a scream, but it was stolen from her, and all that remained was the creature's despicable laughter as the the dead began to walk in their masquerade.

It wasn't until morning when they were found, still trembling from what they saw.


End file.
